


And then there were three

by joiedevivre2011



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: 2nd person POV, Interactive, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joiedevivre2011/pseuds/joiedevivre2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you are willing," she hesitates as she looks over at Jane, who smiles and nods at her to continue, "We would be delighted for you to join us tonight for our private celebration at home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. la rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this story a while ago and earlier this week decided to start posting chapters on FFNet, but I've received a LOT of push-back from some guest reviewers that has now turned into harassment and degradation toward me and my girlfriend (whom I've mentioned in previous Author Notes), so another writer invited me here to start posting (for which I am most appreciative).
> 
> I'm hoping this story doesn't receive as much negative commentary here (I can't even call it criticism when it's basically insults and slurs toward me personally), or better yet, I hope it is only positively received here. :)

The bass of the music seems to be flowing through your body. Thumping and pulsing. Seducing you and daring you not to move your hips along with the beat.

It's a beat you vaguely recognize from the radio, but this club mix is so distorted and pounding in your ears that it's hard to tell exactly which Top 40 hit remix it is. It's catchy though and you find yourself shifting your hips in your bar stool to match the song's rhythm.

You usually don't come here very often – maybe twice a month if you're in the mood to escape your apartment. But you've been here every Friday night for the last month and a half or so. You've been feeling lonely, and perhaps slightly caged, ready to let down your hair.

A few ladies have asked you to dance, and though you've accepted willingly, you haven't really felt a physical connection with any of them, so you've spent most of your night perched on this barstool, sipping on rum and Cokes. The hot little number of a bartender seems to be making them slightly stronger for you tonight and every time she catches your eyes, you give her an appreciative smile.

You twist your body around in your seat, facing half the room and your eyes scanning the crowd, straining slightly to see the women around you though the strobe and other various flashing lights.

You feel a light touch on the small of your back, but before you can look to see who'd just grazed you, the culprit is standing directly in front of you. And she's got someone with her. You feel like you've met them both before, or seen them somewhere, but as you quickly rack your brain, you are unable to remember the specifics in your current state of inebriation.

The dark blonde with perhaps a hint of red – it's really difficult to tell in this lighting – leans in close while her friend stands there with her thumbs in her belt loops, looking both a little awkward and nervous. Her breath is hot in your ear. "We've been watching you all night. We were wondering if you would like to join us for a drink or two in our VIP booth?"

As she leans back to gauge your reaction, you look over to her dark-haired friend to find that she's now smirking at you. You look back to the lighter haired woman whose hand is now resting on your knee and raise an eyebrow at her. She leans back in and halfway yells, "I can explain better there, as it's not as loud!"

You simply nod and grab your drink. As they both step back from you slightly, you slide off the bar stool and gesture for them to lead the way.

As you follow the two women through the shifting crowd through the flashing lights, you see the blonde-redhead reach back for the dark featured woman's hand. As they grasp hands, your inkling that they're a couple solidifies. Because of the crowd, it takes longer to make your way behind them back to their private booth. It also, fortunately, gives you time to think about why they look so familiar. As the three of you near the VIP section, it suddenly hits you and you think to yourself, "You've gotta be shitting me," followed by, " Looks like I just won 50 bucks."

The VIP section certainly is quieter, like the shorter woman said, and you suddenly start feeling nervous, but also excited. Whatever reason they have been watching, you know things are about to get interesting.

"Have a seat," the blonde smiles at you, as she and the brunette take their seats in the black booth across the glass coffee table from you. "Perhaps I should introduce myself first," she starts. She reaches her arm across the table. "I'm Maur-"

You reach your hand out at the same time and shake hers, interrupting. "Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the state." You let go of her hand and reach over to shake the brunette's. "And you're Jane Rizzoli."

Jane starts to speak, "How do you-"

You smile and let go of her hand, bringing yours back to rest in your lap. "Local media sensations – I pay enough attention. Not everyone is oblivious these days, ya know," you smirk.

Maura and Jane look sideways at each other and share an amused look.

Suddenly you feel a streak of boldness run through you and you feel flirty. "It's also pretty easy to pay attention to very attractive women."

You notice the dark blonde's smile falter slightly, even in the dim light. "Well, I hadn't anticipated you knowing who we are, but that's of little importance now, and I certainly appreciate your honesty."

Shrugging, you reply, "I don't particularly care to lie, myself, if I can help it."

"I break out in hives," Maura confesses.

"What?" you respond, confused.

The brunette speaks instead, "Maura breaks out in hives and sometimes faints if she lies."

"Um, okay. That's certainly...interesting," you tell them, amused.

This conversation has started to become weird, so you decide to get down to business. "So would one of you like to tell me why you've been cree-, um, watching me all night?" you correct yourself.

The detective blinks at you and lounges back on the dark leather booth, throwing her arms out to rest along the top. She smirks again and twists her head around to shoot Maura a look that blatantly screams "your turn!"

You mimic Jane's position on your own booth, the glass tumbler of rum and Coke still in your left hand.

The blonde's tongue peeks out to lick her bottom lip and she then gently bites it. "We're celebrating my birthday tonight," she explains as she looks at you, and she grabs Jane's hand, interlocking their fingers. "I told Jane I'd like a, well, new experience for my birthday."


	2. la danse

You choke on the sip of your drink you are taking and start coughing, quickly setting your glass on the low table in front of you. As you sputter, trying to clear your throat of the cold liquid burning your throat, Maura starts to rise from her seat, but Jane pulls her back down.

"Are you okay?" Maura asks, alarmed.

You cough out, "Yeah yeah. I'm fine. No worries." After a few moments and several throat clearings, you feel fine again. "You were saying?" you calmly say as you look at Maura again.

"If you are willing," she hesitates as she looks over at Jane, who smiles and nods at her to continue, "We would be delighted for you to join us tonight for our private celebration at home."

Suddenly, laughter is bubbling up out of you and you are unable to control it from escaping. The laughter dies on your lips, however, when you see that Maura is now giving you a very confused look. "I'm sorry. I just," you apologize sincerely. "You're joking, right?"

Jane leans forward, hands clasped together, and puts her elbows on her knees. "No," she states simply. "Maura and I have discussed this extensively, actually."

You raise your eyebrows at her emphasis on the word extensively, but otherwise say nothing.

"Between the two of us, Maura is certainly the more sexually adventurous one. I'll be perfectly honest with you – when Maura first mentioned this to me, I freaked out on her. After I calmed down a little and thought it over, I broached the subject again and we discussed it in depth on several occasions. My thoughts, fears, her thoughts...everything," Jane explains evenly. She then reaches for her beer on the table and takes a long drag from the amber colored bottle.

She's about to speak again when you see Maura put her hand on Jane's thigh and squeeze gently. "Jane and I are very secure with who we are and where we are as a couple. We're not worried about us, if that concerns you at all."

Maura laughs lightly. "I have to confess – while we've been watching you all night tonight, but we have actually seen you here several times over the past month. You seem very confident, very sexual, but yet still aloof, mysterious. I don't like to guess about anything, but to me, you seemed perfect for this."

Your mind is reeling. While part of you has been fantasizing this would be the reason why they wanted to talk to you, the rest of you feels like laughing at the idea.

You laugh awkwardly at them and take another sip of your drink, glancing away. "This is crazy," you hear yourself say. "I've never thought about doing this before in my entire life."

You hear Jane laugh heartily so you turn your head back to look at her.

She grins at you. "You and me both, pal. So...what does that mean?"

Taking a deep breath and smiling to try and calm your nerves, you reply, "Can we dance for a bit first? I feel like I haven't danced enough tonight." You know that dancing will definitely make you feel a little more relaxed.

You both follow Maura out onto the dance floor with Jane behind you. When the blonde finds an open spot, she turns around and smiles as she places her arms on your shoulders and starts to move her hips to the beat.

Jane presses against you from behind and places her hands on your hips, thumbs hanging onto your belt loops. You feel her lean in and say right in your ear, just loudly enough for you to hear, "Maura's quite the dancer, just so you know. Might wanna prepare yourself 'cause it's fucking hot."

You shiver at her breath in your ear and nod your head in understanding. In the flashing lights, you catch Maura look from you to Jane and then grin. She then spins herself around and presses her ass into you, still moving her hips to the sinful beat. Grabbing both your hands, she places them on her hips. You start moving your hips, synchronizing them with hers and Jane's.

With Maura pressing her hips into yours and Jane from behind, you feel your body temperature start to rise. When the song begins to transition into another, slower one, Maura places her hands over yours, wrapping her fingers slightly, and you let her move your hands forward, more toward her lower abdomen.

Though you are already very turned on from being sandwiched between the two of them, Maura moving her hands forward closer to where you know they'll be touching her later – sans clothing – kicks your arousal into overdrive. Her hips move so perfectly side to side to match the beat of the song.

About 45 minutes later, you're grinding your ass against Maura while she is grinding against Jane. Her hands have long since wandered down closer toward your center, pulling you into her. Your body feels like it's burning, you're more aroused than you can ever remember being. Honestly your senses are so heightened at this point, you feel ready to fuck both their brains out, but you want to wait for a cue from either of them.

As if reading your mind, you feel Maura brush your hair off to the side and lean closer to your ear, her breasts pressing harder against your back, asking loudly, "Are you ready now?"

You nod enthusiastically at her and spin yourself around in her arms, grinning. "Most definitely. Just let me settle my tab."

"My treat, okay? I insist. We'll just transfer your tab to ours and they shouldn't charge your card."

As the three of you essentially shove your way through the crow to the bar, with Jane leading, Maura grabs her hand and reaches back for yours with a grin on her face.

At the bar, Jane waves the bartender down and you hear her almost yell over the music, "Hey Lauren, close down our tab." Pointing to you, she adds, "Add hers to our total and don't charge her for a thing!" and winks.

Lauren the bartender then addresses you, asking for your name.

You give it to her and she's back within a minute with your bank card in hand. She then hands Jane a receipt and the tall brunette reaches into her front pocket, pulling out some rolled up bills. You watch as Jane counts out $100 in $20s and slaps it on top of the receipt. She looks up at the bartender and grins. "Thanks, Lauren. See you soon!"

"My pleasure, ladies," the other woman replies with a wink.

You raise your eyebrows at Jane and she smirks at you, shrugging. "Benefits of a rich girlfriend who wears dresses with no pockets!" she jokes and nudges you with her elbow, laughing.

Maura, however, overhears Jane's joke and frowning, declares loudly, "Jane!"

Jane grins and leans over to giver her a kiss on the lips. "Love you, Maur."

Leaning over closer to you, Maura says low in your ear, "I secretly like paying for things...and I also secretly like when she teases me."

Jane quirks an eyebrow up at both of you, but when Maura leans away again, you both look at each other and smile, then look to Jane, still smiling like you've just shared a juicy secret.

"You two are gonna kill me tonight, aren't you?" Jane jokes.

You smirk while Maura quips, "I do have plans for you tonight, but they certainly don't involve murder, Jane."

"Nice, Maura," Jane replies, rolling her eyes, and then turning to you. "I've apparently rubbed off on Maura a little too much."

Picking up on their playful banter, you decide to chime in, "I'm sure there's been lots of rubbing between you two."

Jane laughs heartily at your joke and Maura then shoots both you and Jane very sultry looks. "Ready?"

"Lead the way," is all you can manage to reply.


	3. la mise en bouche

Outside the nightclub, Maura hails a taxicab and opens the door for you and Jane. Jane climbs in and slides over to the far side, giving the driver an address in Beacon Hill.

"Beacon Hill?" you think to yourself. "Fuck, Maura must really be loaded."

You scoot in beside Jane and Maura slides in beside you, pulling the cab door shut. The cab pulls away from the curb, speeding off to your destination.

Maura places her right hand on your knee and you instantly feel the heat soaking through the denim of your jeans. When you feel her hand start to move slowly up your thigh and more toward your inner thigh, you turn your head to look at her. She is gazing at you with an incredible look of lust in her eyes. When your eyes meet in the quasi-darkness, she smirks and leans over closer. Her breath is hot in your ear and the sensation causes a familiar tingle in your lower back. "I like lots of foreplay," she states simply, emphasizing every single word as she starts to draw circles with her forefinger on the inside of your thigh.

Extremely turned on, you widen your legs as much as you can to give her more access. Your left knee touches Jane's right, and your right now touches Maura's left. Slowly Maura's hand moves even closer to your center; her touch feels like the best kind of fire you've ever experienced.

Then suddenly Jane's low, sexy voice is in your ear and you can't stop yourself from gasping at the sensation. "My girl is very naughty, isn't she? A lot of the time her being naughty actually makes me want to be naughty, too."

When Maura's hand finally cups you, you throw your head back reflexively against the headrest and let out a low moan. Jane's voice is in your ear again. "Shhh. You don't want the cab driver to know Maura's feeling you up back here, do you?"

You turn your head to the left to look at Jane and then shake your head no.

Maura starts to press her hand against you in a pulsing rhythm, causing you to quickly cover your mouth with your hand to stifle the even louder moan that is about to escape it. Turning to look at Maura, you find that her face is very close to your own, and it startles you just a little. Her darkened hazel eyes are piercing yours, despite the lack of light in the cab. Her tongue flicks out to moisten her lips and she grins.

She looks wild.  
Like she's about to hunt her prey.

"Fuck," you whisper. A warm feeling starts to grow inside you, deep down in your belly. "Do you always have this effect on people?"

Her grin lessens and her brow furrows. "I'm not sure exactly what that effect is?"

Jane laughs low beside you. "Yes, apparently she does. I thought it was just me," Jane says just loud enough for you both to hear, but not the driver. "Maura, c'mon. We're almost home. Stop torturing the poor woman."

Maura grins like a Cheshire cat and moves her hand up to your knee again, squeezing it softly. "This most certainly is going to be fun," you hear Maura murmur to herself as she glances out the window.

You gently place your hand on Maura's knee and she turns her head back slightly to look at you. You smile back at her, despite your nervousness increasing at the fact that you're almost to their place.


	4. du champagne

When you arrive at Jane and Maura's very impressive home, Jane pulls her keys from her left front pocket and opens up the front door. Maura places her hand on the small of your back and her fiery touch makes you shiver. She gently guides you through the door after Jane, leading you into their living room.

She turns to Jane. "We'll grab the flutes and an ice bucket, if you'll grab the bottle of champagne I put in the wine fridge earlier from the storage room? Then I propose we take this little soiree upstairs," Maura smiles sweetly at both you and Jane.

Jane strides off in search of the champagne while you follow Maura around through the open dining room and kitchen.

The butterflies in your stomach increase dramatically when it finally sinks in that you are about to have sex with two of the most beautiful women you've probably ever met. You take a deep breath and stand leaning against the kitchen counter next to the fridge, then look at Maura, who's filling up the stainless steel ice bucket. She smiles so innocently at you that you can't help but return the favor.

"You're nervous," she states very simply, her face almost blank. Very difficult to read.

You nod at her and you feel your face start to burn with embarrassment, so you glance down at your feet. Suddenly Maura's in front of you, leaning around to set the filled ice bucket on the counter behind you. You feel her warm fingers touch your forearm and you look back up at her to find her smiling at you again.

"I'm nervous too, if it helps. I haven't been with a woman, other than Jane of course, in more than eight years," she confesses. "And I've never had a threesome before."

"Oh, wow," you reply, feeling surprised, but slightly awkward and unsure of what else to say.

"Jane and I met eight years ago and we've been dating for the last five," she explains further.

"You two aren't married?" you ask, surprised.

"No, but we got engaged two months ago," she grins at you and thrusts her left hand at you to show off her ring.

Jane comes bustling back into the room with the champagne. You are gently grasping Maura's hand, admiring her diamond and peridot accented ring. She grins at both of you, obviously very proud. "I see Maura is showing off her bling to you. She likes doing that, despite the fact that she's normally very modest."

Maura blushes," I just like showing off the exquisite taste in jewelry that my beautiful fiancee has."

You roll your eyes at how sickeningly sweet and cute they are. "Please don't take offense at this because I don't mean any, but if the two of you are so happy, why do you want to...ya know?"

"I like to try new things, sexually, and this has secretly always been a fantasy of mine. Jane typically indulges me because she very much wants to make me happy," Maura replies, lovingly cupping Jane's jaw with her hand, then drops it and looks back at you. "But she always ends up liking it too, so don't let her fool you. She's actually excited about bringing you into the bedroom with us, even if she doesn't show it."

"Can you please not talk about me like I'm not even here in the room with you?" Jane growls.

Her reaction stokes the fire burning low in your belly even higher. You take a deep breath and release it slowly, very controlled.

Maura quickly notices your reaction to Jane's and smirks at you, then Jane. "I still have to grab the champagne flutes, but I was thinking, perhaps when we get upstairs to the bedroom, you and I can start," she says, looking at you." And Jane, you can join in when you decide you're ready?"

The brunette quirks up an eyebrow. "I'm as ready as I'm gonna get, but I'll indulge your voyeur side a little."

"Jane, I do not have a voyeur side!" Maura protests.

Jane smirks. "Mmhmm. Sure."

"I don't!" Maura exclaims.

You can't help but cut in, "Damn, that's kinda kinky. You like people to watch you and Jane have sex?"

Maura immediately refutes your statement. "No! I just," she replies, looking at you, and then she looks to Jane, exasperated. "You brought this up, so you get to explain." Maura then walks between you and Jane to retrieve the champagne flutes from another cabinet in the corner of the kitchen.

Jane blushes profusely. "Oh dammit, Maur." She then turns to you and, in a hurried, embarrassed tone says, "MauralikeswhenIwatchhermastu rbate."

"Oh," you respond with a shrug. "I don't think that's really unusual actually."

Maura turns around, flutes in hand, and grins smugly at Jane, "See? I told you it wasn't uncommon, but you didn't listen."

Jane groans and then shoots you a side-eye look. "Don't encourage her, please. She takes pleasure in being right."

You smirk back at Jane, "Good to know."

Maura turns back around, champagne flutes in hand, and steps toward you and Jane. "Ladies, shall we take this upstairs?"

You and Jane both shrug simultaneously and you reply for the second time that night, "Lead the way."


	5. des baisers

Upstairs, Maura opens up the champagne bottle with grace and finesse, no overflowing, and you are quite impressed. She pours each of you a glass and sets the champagne in the ice bucket on the nightstand nearest you.

Maura raises her glass, "I propose a toast...to being another year older and wiser, to you Jane, for being the most wonderful fiancee anyone could have, and to new experiences."

"Hear hear!" you reply and the three of you clink your glasses together. You and Maura take decent-sized sips, but notice Jane gulping down at least half the flute.

Jane then leans against the wall, not too far from the door frame, holding her glass.

You take another sip and Maura then reaches for your glass, setting both yours and hers down on the nightstand with the ice bucket.

She turns back toward you with a smile and then licks her lips slowly. You glance over your shoulder at Jane to find her just quietly observing you and Maura, her features relaxed, but her eyes very focused.

Maura places her hands on both of your hips to pull you closer to her and sneaks a glance over toward Jane. You assume Jane nods her head or something of the sort, giving a sort of permission to Maura to get the ball rolling. The honey blonde presses her lower body into yours and then leans back slightly to look at you, trailing her hand up along your right side, over the side of your breast, onto your shoulder, and finally up to your neck. Her touch stokes the small fire inside your veins that's been present since the nightclub.

Closing your eyes to take in all the sensations building, she skims her fingers all the way up your neck, over your jawline, and tucks some errant strands of hair behind your ear. She then tangles her hand in your hair behind your ears and pulls your head forward to hers.

You open your eyes right as her lips graze yours, but her eyes are closed. Closing your own again, you lean more into the kiss as you gently grab her upper arms and push her backwards to the bed. She sits on the bed, forcing you to lean forward to continue kissing her. When her lips part and you feel her wet tongue gently prying your lips open, you moan softly in approval.

"You're a very good kisser," Maura whispers to you as your lips break from hers.

You smile at her and reply, "Likewise."

Looking at Maura this closely, you notice the abundant, light freckles that pepper her nose and cheekbones. "I like your freckles," you whisper with a grin.

"Jane likes them too," she replies back with a smile and a glance over to Jane. You stand back up and glance back over your shoulder to find Jane's neck and face slightly flushed.

"You OK there?" you ask quietly.

Jane takes a sip of the champagne from her glass and then sets it on the nightstand beside yours and Maura's. "Is it weird that I have mixed feelings? I kinda find you kissing my fiancee hot, but at the same time, I kinda want to punch you in the face."

You take a step back, away from Maura, as well as Jane.

Jane throws her hands up, palms facing you, in protest and chuckles. "No no, I didn't say I was going to. I just said that's how I felt."

Maura smiles sympathetically at Jane and then looks at you, "Remember I said that Jane and I have already discussed this? We also addressed how each of us might react to certain things and how to handle them."

You quirk an eyebrow up at Maura, "No offense, but you guys are just...something else. I don't even know what." You chuckle a bit and add, "But you're both ridiculously hot, so what's not to like?"

Shrugging, Jane replies with a smirk, "Been called worse."

"Are you okay for us to continue, baby?" Maura stands back up and steps toward Jane.

Jane nods and looks at you, "Can I just join in now? I think I'll feel better if I'm busy doing something."

Maura stands up and moves in front of Jane, her back to her, and presses herself flush against the taller woman. She grabs Jane's hands and wraps her fiancee's arms around her waist, tilting her head to the side, clearly indicating for Jane to start kissing her neck and shoulder. Her lover willingly complies.

You observe the two quietly, watching as Maura closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of content. The love between them is borderline palpable and you almost feel as if you're intruding on a private moment. Then Maura opens her eyes and looks directly at you, biting her lip. She slowly stretches her arm out toward you, her palm facing up, and curls her index finger twice, beckoning you closer.

You grab her outstretched hand and she pulls you in close. With Jane still peppering kisses along her shoulder and neck, Maura leans forward slightly and kisses you again, this time with more hunger. Maura's hand is still clutching your left hand and you place your right hand on her hip. Jane loosens her arms around Maura and places her hands on Maura's hips as well, one of them on top of yours.

The contact takes you by surprise and you break your kiss with Maura to lean back slightly to look at Jane. She opens her eyes to look at you and you see her swallow hard.

You whisper, "Jane, can I -"

Before you finish asking your question, Jane swallows hard again and nods, slightly flicking her tongue out to moisten her lips. You lean toward Jane and close your eyes. When your lips touch, you begin moving them softly, and while it takes her a moment, her lips then move in sync with your own. The kiss lasts only half a dozen seconds – not that you're counting, but with it comes more relaxed features from Jane. She gives you a shy smile, a type of smile you have a feeling rarely comes from her, and she shakily confesses, "You're only the second woman I've ever kissed."

Your eyes widen and relax quickly in honest surprise, "Just Maura and now me?" as you shift your eyes to Maura and then back to Jane.

"I pretty much went gay for Maura," she jokes and the three of you laugh lightly together.

"Well then, I'm honored," you reply as you lean in to kiss her again. This time her kiss is more confident and demanding, more like the way you've been expecting her to kiss. You feel the tip of her tongue on your lips and you part them, letting her slip her tongue inside to graze yours gently. You close your lips around her tongue and suck softly, eliciting a low moan from her in response. A joyful streak of triumph flows through you and you smile, breaking your kiss. You lean back, grinning, and turn your head slightly to look at Maura, who's slowly licking her lips.

Maura then grins at you. "Jane, will you please unzip me?" she requests politely, still looking you in the eyes. You take a step back to observe and let your hands linger on her hand and hip before you're slightly out of reach.

You watch as Jane sweeps Maura's curled locks to the side with her left hand, looking at you and smirking while she does it. You hear the soft sound of the zipper's teeth pulling apart and when Jane finishes, you smile as she places a lingering kiss on the shorter woman's shoulder.

When Jane pushes the thick straps of the dress forward, you swallow hard and bite your lip, anticipating the view that is to come.


	6. la (première) petite mort

Amongst hands and fabric, you catch a glimpse of the straps of Maura's bra, a darker, sea foam green, which you observe looks delightful against her pale, freckled skin. You look on in wonder as Maura pulls her arms from the dress and then you grin as she shimmies a bit, making the top half of the dress pool around her waist and slip a little down her hips. The movement makes you swallow hard as your eyes wander down to abundant breasts deliciously shaped by the delicate, lacy cups of her bra.

Jane grins at you as she slowly trails her fingers up Maura's abdomen and waist to the underwire of the honey blonde's bra. She continues to stare into your eyes as she slips her hands underneath the fabric covered wire to cup Maura's breasts, forcing the bra to rise with them.

Maura closes her eyes with a moan, dropping her head back against Jane's shoulder. While the bra cups and Jane's hands obscure your view, you feel certain that Maura's nipples are hard by now. You step closer toward the two lovers and reach behind Maura with both hands to unclasp the offending material, causing the back of your hands to brush against Jane in the process. The brunette leans her upper body back slightly to give you more room, but you do not miss the soft grunt that comes from her at the brief contact.

You pull the lacy fabric off of Maura as you take a small step back and Jane drops her hands down to Maura's small waist. With your right arm out to the side, you drop the bra on the edge of the bed, giving Jane and Maura a sly grin. "Wasn't it supposed to be Maura and me first, and then you join in later, Jane?" you comment, faking a small pout.

Opening her eyes, Maura smirks at you, "Knew she wouldn't last long. She doesn't much care for just sitting on the sidelines and watching," she cranes her neck to look at Jane, "Do you, baby?"

Shaking her head no, Jane dips her head and kisses Maura gently, and they both turn their heads back to look at you, the sides of their heads pressing together. "Sorry if I ruined your fun," Jane grins at you.

"Fun's only just beginning, you know," you reply back with a grin.

Your gaze travels downward to Maura's chest. Light freckles, perky breasts, taut nipples. You lick your lips in anticipation of being able to soon have your tongue and lips on them.

"Ya know, actually," you suddenly say, changing your mind. "Jane, I want to watch you touch Maura a little. Is that okay?"

Jane nods her head, her chin pressing into Maura's shoulder, and wraps her arms around Maura's waist again.

You reach forward and tug Maura's dress lightly down over her hips, releasing it to let it drop quickly down around her ankles in a heap. She looks down quickly at the dress and whimpers softly, and then looks back up at you with pleading eyes. "The fabric..." she starts, and you understand instantly what she wants.

You crouch down and when your hands gather up the dress, she gingerly lifts one foot at a time out of it. Standing back up with it, you move your hands to grab the shoulders and give the dress a gentle shake. You turn to your right and lay it down flat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," you hear Maura say meekly as you turn back to them.

You smile at her relieved expression and decide to give her a soft kiss on the lips, but otherwise remain silent.

Taking a seat on the bed beside the dress, you look up at the two of them, who are shifting their bodies together to face you again.

Maura is standing there with a small smile on her face, looking at you for what you want her to do next; Jane's arms are still around Maura.

You've never thought of yourself before as someone who takes pleasure in watching others have sex in real life, but there's a certain je ne sais quoi about Jane and Maura that makes the idea so deliciously enticing and you know you're in a position to make it happen.

"Touch her," you direct Jane with a whisper, biting your lip and releasing it. "However you want. Just touch her."

Pressing her lips to Maura's shoulder again, Jane loosens her left arm around Maura and slowly slides her hand down the smooth plateau of the honey blonde's stomach. You observe, enraptured, as Jane's fingers reach the matching darker, sea foam green panties Maura is wearing and slip underneath the thin elastic.

Shifting slightly, Maura widens her stance a little, you assume, to improve Jane's access. Maura is close enough for you to reach forward and slip her underwear down over her hips, so you decide to do so. Maura watches you as you lean forward, gently placing your hands on top of the lacy fabric. You hook your thumbs in the sides and push down until the panties are at her thighs. As if in slow motion, they drop to the floor to settle around Maura's ankles.

You are shocked to see that Maura is not completely bare. She has a neatly trimmed landing strip, a slightly darker shade than the blonde-red of her hair, though partially covered by Jane's hand. You glance up at her and smirk. "Pegged you for a Brazilian kind of woman," you joke quietly.

"I like it done many ways actually," she replies with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I bet it looks good no matter what," you compliment, leaning back again to sit upright, your feet planted firmly on the floor.

You watch carefully as Jane's middle finger slides down to finally touch Maura's clit. She begins to slowly circle it, eliciting a soft sigh from Maura, who squeezes her eyes shut, finally breaking eye contact with you.

"Baby, you're so wet," you hear Jane whisper as her hand continues to move gently and slowly.

"Mmm," is all Maura says. She grabs Jane's right hand and places it over her left breast. You bite back a groan as Jane gently squeezes it and, then taking the pert nipple between her thumb and forefinger, gently tugs on it.

The sight of Jane touching Maura turns you on beyond belief. The two of them, individually, are incredibly sexy and beautiful. Together, though, they are explosive and you're pretty sure you've never seen or experienced anything hotter. "You two are just so fucking hot together," you whisper in awe of the display before you.

Suddenly you have a raging desire to touch Jane, to undress her and to admire her feminine with a slightly masculine attitude beauty. "Jane, come here," you encourage gently.

She looks at you hesitantly, so you add, "Please?"

She drops her hand from Maura's breast and steps around the shorter woman, slipping her left middle finger into her mouth to suck off Maura's wetness, to stand directly in front of you within arms' reach. You grab the hem of her fitted tee and in the same motion, stand up, pulling the shirt up. Jane lifts her arms in the process, and once the shirt frees from her hands, you toss it lightly back behind you on the bed.

She is wearing a simple, black bra, which you find to be very appropriate for her. While not extravagant, she still makes wearing it seem very sexy.

She drops her arms to hang at her sides and then looks at you, taking in a deep breath. Maura steps a little closer, her arms coming to rest on Jane's hips and her head on Jane's upper back.

"Nervous?" you whisper.

Swallowing noticeably, she merely nods.

"Me too, actually," you reply with a slight smile.

"I'm sure Maura tells you this all the time, but you are so beautiful, Jane," you say quietly, reaching up to tuck some unruly strands of hair behind Jane's ear. You lean forward and capture her lips, sealing your compliment with a kiss. She plies open your lips with her tongue, very gently. The kiss lasts much longer than the previous one and reaching your other hand up, you tangle both hands in her hair. You press yourself closer against her front, where you feel a set of hands moving at her waist, and you realize they're Maura's, trying to unbutton and unzip Jane's jeans.

You break from your kiss with Jane and sit back on the edge of the bed to watch once more. Maura slips her right hand inside Jane's jeans. You look up and notice that Jane is flushed red. You suspect it's from a mix of arousal and some embarrassment. When she looks you in the eyes, you also see a little bit of fear.

It dawns on you that she is afraid to let go in front of you and suddenly you realize how big of a deal it was and is for Jane to agree to do this for Maura.

Watching silently for a few moments as the muscles and tendons of Maura's arm flex and move, you simply think. You want to help Jane feel more comfortable with you and the situation.

The only thing you can think of, that, unfortunately at the same time might increase Jane's nervousness, is to be in the same state of undress as she is. You decide to take a chance on this.

Watching Jane, you lift your shirt over your head and toss it over the blonde's and brunette's shoulders, not particularly caring where it lands. You deftly unbutton and unzip your jeans and push them down over your hips and thighs. As they drop, you toe off both shoes and kick them to the side. Jane is watching you intently, even though she is breathing harder and you can tell she is struggling not to closer her eyes and moan because of Maura's hand teasing her.

You break eye contact briefly to pull your jeans off completely, but as you kick them too to the side, you look up to capture Jane's gaze again and then give her a smile.

Jane's reaction is priceless, but positive. Her face still conveys a mix of apprehension and arousal, but now the arousal is amplified. You are pleased with your choice, and obviously she is, too.

You scoot back on the bed, now down to just your bra and panties, and prop yourself up on your elbows to watch Jane and Maura again.

Jane finally succumbs to the pleasure Maura is giving her and lets out a low moan, dropping her head forward. You watch as Maura pushes down on the waistband of Jane's jeans with her left hand. Taking the hint, Jane pushes them down with both hands.

Looking at Jane, you stretch your arm toward her and beckon her closer, curling your right forefinger twice before resting your elbow back on the bed and smirking.

You see Jane swallow before she takes a deep breath and looks back at Maura, who smiles at her and nods slightly. Jane climbs onto the bed and settles to your left, on her side, propping herself up on her right elbow. Her hand comes to rest on her hip. She looks to Maura and then back to you, biting her lip.

"Do you want to touch her, Jane?" Maura asks softly.

Jane nods softly at Maura and then looks at you. "Is that okay?" Jane asks quietly.

"More than," you reply as you brace yourself for this beautiful woman's touch. You lie back on the bed, your arms at your side, and look up at Jane, who's peering down at you.

Tentatively she raises her left hand and places it on your stomach, her fingers just over your belly button. She then drags her index finger in a slow circle around it, dipping in slightly.

A shiver shoots through your body and with a gasp you release the breath you have been holding. Goosebumps erupt on your skin. You observe Jane's face as she focuses on where she's touching you. Her expression is a mix of wonder and desire. With your right hand, you gently guide her hand up to your right breast to cup it.

She gulps and looks at you, the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. "You feel different than Maura," she confesses. "But kind of the same at the same time. Familiar, I guess."

You feel the bed dip down on your right side as Maura climbs on it to kneel beside you. Smiling, she reaches underneath you, and using your elbows, you lift yourself up slightly so that she can unhook your bra. As you settle back on the bed, Maura slides the straps off your shoulders and Jane pulls the scrap of fabric off of you, tossing it somewhere on the floor with other discarded garments. She cups your left breast then, rubbing her thumb back and forth over your nipple. It instantly hardens.

Maura then positions herself on your right side, mirroring Jane's position. She cups your right breast and then gently pinches the nipple between her thumb and index finger. You start to whimper slightly while the two of them, with different pressures and touches, tease your breasts.

You lift your left hand up and pull gently downward on Jane's hair, trying to get her to lower her upper body enough to kiss you. She leans down and you capture her lips, kissing her forcefully for several seconds. As you let go, you grazer her bottom lip gently between your teeth as you pull back and then release it. You grin at her and she returns it. Letting go of her neck as she returns to her previous position, you then reach down with both hands and push your underwear down your hips, bending your legs slightly to lift your hips. You push them down further and, lowering your hips back to the bed, you pull one leg through and then the other, tossing the panties somewhere in front of you on the floor. You leave your knees bent, feet flat on the bed, and legs slightly spread.

Maura looks down at you and raises an eyebrow.

"This is when the real fun begins," you wink at Maura and smile.

She looks up at Jane and you look slowly from her face to Jane's. You can tell they're sharing unspoken words and you feel amazed that two people can say so much to each other without ever actually speaking. Maura places her hand over Jane's on your left breast and you can feel her fingertips graze you lightly as she curls her fingers around Jane's hand to grasp it gently. Then slowly you feel Jane's hand start to slide down, off your breast, down your torso, and toward your center.

You look over to Jane, who is looking on as Maura slips both of their hands down your body. She looks over to Maura and shoots her a nervous smile, then looks down to you. Returning her smile, you nod your head slightly, encouraging her.

When Jane's fingertips reach your clit, your hips buck upwards lightly and your hands clutch at the bedsheets; a low moan escapes from your lips, but you force yourself to keep eye contact with Jane. She begins to rub your clit in circles and as much as your body wants to arch off of the bed and you want to throw your head back into the mattress, you resist fiercely just so that you can continue to watch Jane as she touches you.

You feel Maura's hand slip back up your stomach to your right breast and she pinches and pulls on your nipple. You whimper from the pleasure-pain she's creating within you. Finally letting yourself close your eyes, you arch off the bed a little, your head pushing back into the mattress. You feel Maura's lips upon your own and she is kissing you softly at first, but her kiss quickly becomes more demanding, more passionate.

Jane then dips her fingers down past your clit and between your soaked folds. You moan into Maura's mouth, breaking your kiss. When the brunette's fingers begin to penetrate you gently, you hiss out a drawn out "Fuck!" against Maura's lips. Her fingers slip in further and she curls them upward, hitting your g-spot.

You choke out more profanities as you gasp for air. You feel like you're moving in slow motion as you break your kiss again with Maura and turn your head in Jane's direction. She continues to curl her fingers inside you and you rock your hips against her hand. She smirks at you and you lick your lips. Her gaze drops to your mouth and then suddenly she's leaning down to kiss you.

Then you feel Maura's hand sliding down your torso to your center, too. When her fingers reach your clit, she begins rubbing her fingers in circles over it.

"Oh fuck. Right there. Keep going!" you moan out against Jane's lips.

Jane flexes her fingers inside you and Maura continues moving her fingers over your clit. Seconds later, you're arching off of the bed, muttering obscenities under your breath as all your senses focus solely on the pleasure the two women touching you are causing. You hold your breath, knowing you're just seconds away from crashing over the edge into oblivion.

Maura increases the pressure on your clit just slightly and it's exactly what you need to start falling. You cry out in ecstasy as your back arches further off the bed than you can ever remember happening before. Seconds later, your body collapses back on the bed, as you breathe heavily and feel incapable of moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The logistics of writing this...seriously. Ohmugah, so brutal! That's why it took like 3 weeks to finish.
> 
> Because of a Guest review on FFNet about Jane and "you" taking the forefront of the action, I have this A/N to add:
> 
> I feel like I should explain my "switch" (I guess you could call it) in who's driving the action. I feel like Jane's initial reluctance stems from fear. It can be daunting to touch a lover for the first time, whether it's for the very first time, or for the first time for a particular situation (for Jane, it's touching a woman other than Maura). I also feel like Jane operates in a very action-oriented way. She fears the unknown at first from a distance, but once in the midst of the feared situation, she feels more at ease with what's going on. It's action itself, which she feels more comfortable with. Maybe that's just my own perception of Jane, and others may obviously have a different interpretation. But I wanted to address this one review with my reasoning for changing things up. If it seems more out of character (within this story only) than previous chapters, I guess I'm sorry? It's just my interpretation of Jane's character as a whole. Hopefully this note will clear things up for anyone else who's confused or bothered by it though...


	7. un peu de plaisir

"Fuck," you murmur, eyes closed. "That was good."

Jane pulls her fingers out of you and holds them up hesitantly in front of her face. You can tell that she is battling the decision of how she wants to clean her fingers covered in the wetness of your orgasm. To help in her decision, you lift your left hand and wrap it gently around her wrist, pulling her hand down to you. You slip the two fingers inside your mouth, running your tongue slowly between the digits and sucking lightly. You roll your tongue around to the left and then right, licking off as much as you can. You look to her face and she swallows hard, then licks her lips slowly.

Maura leans over you, her pert left breast close to your face, and begins to kiss her fiancee. You lift your head slightly and latch on to Maura's nipple. You circle your tongue slowly around the hardened tip and then quickly flick your tongue, earning a moan from her. You let your teeth graze her nipple as you slowly release it from your mouth.

The honey blonde breaks from her kiss with Jane and then looks down at you with a smirk before she moves herself backwards on the bed to rest her head low on the pillows. As you sit up, you see that she is looking at Jane. She reaches out her right hand and curls a finger, beckoning the other woman closer. Jane then smirks at you and carefully climbs over your body to straddle Maura's hips.

"Higher," you hear the blonde instruct.

Jane slides up slightly higher on her waist, her undoubtedly slick center gliding along Maura's abdomen.

"Higher, Jane," Maura demands softly.

You observe quietly as Jane reaches out to grip the headboard, lifts each knee, and places them on each side of Maura's head, hooking her long, sleek legs underneath the blonde's shoulders. Maura lifts her arms and wraps them around Jane's thighs.

She moans softly and tosses her head back, ebony curls bouncing, and you know it to mean that Maura has started working Jane softly with her tongue and mouth. Just when you start to feel unsure of what to do, Maura's legs part open, knees still bent with feet flat on the bed, and you take it as an invitation that she wants you to settle between her legs.

You move to rest on your stomach and quickly situate yourself between the doctor's toned legs. You prop yourself on your elbows and rest your head against her left thigh. You can smell her arousal – strong and reminiscent of other women you've been with, yet still unique – and your stomach flutters in anticipation. With your right index finger, you gently part her slightly wet folds and glide it down along the whole length of her slit. You hear her muffled moan from between Jane's muscular thighs. Gathering more wetness from her opening, you slide your finger back up to her clit and slowly wag it back and forth over the fleshy nub. Her hips lift into the touch of your finger.

Maura continues to moan in appreciation against Jane's center and you grin to yourself. You then place your index and middle fingers, one on each side of her clit, and close them together, the bundle of nerves caught gently in between. You lightly move your hand up and down, stroking her clit between your two fingers. She bucks her hips harder against you this time and moans louder.

Keeping your hand in place, you lean down and flick your tongue lightly over the nub protruding from between your fingers. Maura gasps loudly at the new, wet and warm sensation.

As you continue to lap gently at Maura's center, you slip your two fingers down and tease her entrance. Glancing up, you notice Jane is grinding her hips hard against Maura's mouth and face. Her hands are still firmly gripping the sturdy oak headboard, and she is panting hard with concentration and exertion.

"Inside," you hear her growl to Maura beneath her and you see Maura unwrap her right arm from Jane's thigh, slipping two fingers inside the brunette. "Oh fuck," Jane moans loudly. "Shit, shit, shit, baby."

You are amazed that Maura can still manage to please Jane at all while you are pleasing her, but in order to not take away from Jane, who seems so very close to orgasm, you return to gently teasing and licking Maura's clit. While Maura continues licking and sucking Jane into a frenzied release, still gently thrusting her fingers in and out, her hips begin to rhythmically grind against your mouth as she clearly starts seeking her own climax.

Moments later, you hear frantic heavy breathing from Jane just before she lets out a long, low grunt, signaling the achievement of her ultimate pleasure. When you feel the bed shift, you assume that Jane has collapsed to the bed to lie alongside Maura and you redouble your efforts to bring Maura to orgasm.

Wet licking noises from moving your tongue against Maura's clit mix with the soft smacking sounds of kissing. Within a minute, you estimate, Maura is moaning loudly against Jane's mouth and grinding hard into your face, desperate for release.

You glance up to see Jane pinching and rolling Maura's right nipple between two fingers. Your own center clenches, both at the sight and at the thought of either of their hands on your body.

Suddenly Maura's body becomes rigid as she bucks her center against you and holds her body there, back arched off the bed, as you lick furiously at her clit. She lets out a very long, low moan, signaling her strong orgasm.

You continue to lazily lick at her clit before she whimpers in slight discomfort and gently pushes your head away. You lift your head to look at her and she softly replies, "Too sensitive." Her comment causes you to smirk and you glance to Jane, whose eyebrow in raised, a smirk also pulling at the corner of her lips.

Sitting up on your knees, you kneel between Maura's still spread legs. She brings in her left leg in close to her body and then settles it to your left, alongside her other leg, leaving you kneeling in between her legs and Jane's.

You lift an eyebrow and then smirk. "So, that was round one. What's next?"

The two lovers glance over at each other and you notice Jane shrug almost imperceptibly. Maura smiles softly and looks back at you. "Why don't we relax a little in the jacuzzi before beginning round two?"


	8. un peu de confiance

Maura steps up the short set of stairs of the jacuzzi and slips into the bubbling, steamy water, champagne flute in hand. She gently sets it in a nearby beverage holder while Jane climbs in behind her, also with champagne in hand, settling close to the honey blonde.

You carefully slip into the hot tub after them and sit down in the seat to Maura’s right, at a right angle to them. “Have sex in this thing a lot?” you ask with a smirk, attempting conversation.

“On average about 1.5 times per week, depending on the season,” Maura replies with a smile.

“1.5?” you ask, a little thrown off by the precise number.

Jane smirks at you. “Well some of those weeks it happens more than once, some none, some only once. She’s just calculating the average for you. It’s what she does.” She laughs heartily.

Maura takes a sip of her champagne. “I like statistics,” she states simply and sips again. “And logic, as well. I tend to be very precise.”

You smile in return and take a large sip of your own champagne before finally placing it in the other cupholder next to Maura. “Well you are the Chief Medical Examiner. I’m not sure why I should expect anything else.”

You slowly shift to another seat, directly across from the couple, so that you can observe them. “Do you realize that you two are probably the epitome of pretty much all straight male and lesbian fantasies? I mean, both of you are hot, separately. But together…fuck! It’s just ridiculous.”

The brunette scrunches up her face in dismay at you. “I’d rather not think about a bunch of horny men jerking off to thoughts of me and Maur having sex.”

You notice she mentions nothing about lesbians.

“Have you ever let someone watch you two have sex?” You press the tip of your tongue to your top teeth, running it slowly over them.

“Do you always ask a lot of questions?” Jane shoots back with a smirk.

You shrug lightly. “I find myself to be very curious about everything the older I get.”

Jane deadpans, “Including other people’s sex lives?”

“Jane, stop teasing her!” Maura chides with a laugh, slapping Jane’s arm playfully.

You chuckle, your nose scrunching in amusement. “I think in asking me to have a threesome with you two tonight, you made the rest of your sex life fair game.”

Jane shrugs, smirking, and the three of you then laugh in unison.

“So, smokin’ hot birthday girl,” you begin, “why don’t you decide what we do next?”

Maura licks her lips and takes a large sip of her champagne, finishing off the glass and setting it in the beverage holder. Then she looks at Jane, sucking in her bottom lip between her teeth. You can tell they’re having a silent conversation and you find that observing them in this moment is oddly arousing.

She doesn’t look away from the detective as she speaks. “I want to touch you while Jane watches.” You watch as Jane swallows hard and you realize Maura is searching her face for any objections.

Clearly finding none, Maura moves through the water and you shift forward, toward Jane, so that Maura can settle in behind you. You feel her grip your hips and pull you back to sit between her legs, and you settle yourself back against her bare torso, her hard nipples grazing your back. You rest your head against her right shoulder and look to Jane, whose eyes flicker briefly to yours before moving back to Maura’s.

You rest your hands on top of the doctor’s knees and plant your feet flat on the floor of the jacuzzi.

She then palms both of your breasts, squeezing them lightly, before slipping her right hand slowly down your stomach to cup you between your legs. Your eyes flutter shut and you swallow back a moan. She dips a finger between your folds and teases your entrance, causing you to moan this time. You grip her knees harder.

You open your eyes, curious to see Jane’s reaction and you can tell she is fighting against intervention, wanting to be in the middle of the action instead.

You feel Maura’s hot breath against your ear as she murmurs, “Can you see that Jane is incredibly jealous of you right now?”

"Mmhmm," you hum in response, turning your head slightly to look at her.

Maura lightly twists your left nipple between her fingers and you arch your breast into her touch. Her fingers continue to slowly circle your aching clit.

Out of the corner of your right eye, you notice Jane shift in her seat and for a second you think she’s about to make a move. Instead Maura asks her with a smirk, “Is this turning you on, Jane?”

Jane slowly licks her lips and then nods slightly, almost hesitantly, her lips still parted the tiniest bit.

You turn your head to look at the other woman. Her upper arms tighten and flex and you realize she’s gripping the edge of her seat underneath the water.

"Why don’t you touch yourself?" Maura requests softly, in a voice you quickly think would make anyone do anything she asked. "Will you do that for me, baby?"

Seconds pass as the two of them maintain eye contact, once again holding some kind of wordless conversation. Jane licks her lips again and then bites her bottom one before nodding with a shy smile.

These two are connected on a level you’ve only ever seen on-screen and it causes chills to run down your spine.

Jane then locks eyes with you and you shoot her an encouraging smile and small nod. You watch as she moves both hands between her legs before shifting her hips forward on the jacuzzi seat and propping her foot up on the seat beside her. Her bent knee sticks a couple of inches out of water.

Maura then drops her left hand from your breast to between your legs. She slowly rubs more circles on your tender clit with her right as she slips two of her left hand fingers inside you, curling upward expertly.

"Mmm," you hum in appreciation. "So good."

Across from you, Jane gently bites her lip and you again see the muscles in her left arm flex and shift, knowing that beneath the swirling surface of the water, she is playing with her own clit, teasing herself, like Maura is doing to you.

You realize how monumental it is that she is sharing these intimate moments with you, moments she has probably only really ever shared with the woman whose breasts are pressed against your back, whose fingers are inside of and on you, bringing you pleasure. “Jane,” you rasp out.

She breaks her gaze from Maura and looks at you expectantly.

"Come here," you request gently, moaning as Maura continues to rub gently on your clit.

She drops down to her knees on the floor off the jacuzzi before you, the water coming to just above her breasts. She rests her hands on your knees and you lean forward, closer to her. The movement causes Maura to have to slip her fingers out of you, but she moves them quickly to pinch and pull on your left nipple again. You moan again, closing your eyes only briefly, and then Jane is within inches of your face. Closing the remaining gap, you capture her lips softly, reverently plying them open with the tip of your tongue.

When your lips break apart, you whisper “Thank you, Jane” with a small smile.

Her brow furrows briefly with confusion and so you whisper again, amending your words, “Thank you for sharing yourself with me. You and Maura are so beautiful.”

Jane then swallows hard and you see something, something you can’t exactly tell what it is, shift in her face and body, and suddenly she kisses you again, more aggressively this time. Then she pulls back and smiles, gently pushing on your shoulder so that you fall back against Maura’s chest.

Maura slides her hand back down your stomach and slips her fingers back into you, making you cry out in pleasure. With several curls of her fingers, you find yourself on the brink of orgasm. Your breath begins to quicken and you move your hips in conjunction with the movements of her fingers. You close your eyes, biting your lip, and suddenly you feel Jane’s arms move past you in the water, settling on either side of you, and then hot, wet suction on your right nipple.

"Oh god. Fuck!" you exclaim, your right hand moving quickly to Jane’s head to hold her mouth against your breast and your left gripping Maura’s knee tightly. "Unnnhhhh!" you moan loudly as your orgasm explodes through your abdomen and spreads throughout your body, all the way to your fingers and toes. You close your eyes and focus on the hot pleasure.

Maura continues to rub gentle circles on your clit as your orgasm wanes, until eventually the sensations become overwhelming for you and you have to drop your right hand back underneath the water to stop her.

You release a breath slowly, trying to lower your heart rate, and open your eyes. Jane is looking at you smugly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Jane, you didn’t finish,” you observe quietly. “Do you want to…for us?”

She reaches for her forgotten champagne and drains the last of the golden clear bubbly from the flute, placing it instantly back in the cupholder. Smirking at both of you, she stands in the jacuzzi, rivulets of water slipping down her tan, lean frame, braces her arms on the edge behind her and slides up onto it, her knees bent and feet resting on a seat. She spreads her legs wide and braces herself on the wooden platform behind her that surrounds the jacuzzi.

Closing her eyes, Jane drops her left hand between her legs and runs the tip of her middle finger from the bottom of her slit to the top, parting swollen dark pink folds in the process. She licks her lips and repeats the action twice more before finally running small circles around her clit with her middle and ring fingers. She continues moving them slowly at first, then a little faster, and the sight before you makes you eager to touch her, to run your tongue over that dark pink flesh and sensitive nub.

You are mesmerized watching her, so much that for several seconds, you forget that you are still pressed up against Maura and the two of you together are watching her fiancee masturbate.

Finally you are no longer able to control yourself and you move forward toward her, slowly, low through the now calmer, yet still swirling, water. You climb onto the seat in front of her on your knees and place your hands on the tops of her thighs, startling her slightly.

She opens her eyes to look at you and you slowly dip your head down toward her center, silently asking for permission. Stilling her hand, she blinks and you see her throat muscles moving as she swallows. Then she pulls her hand away and braces that arm as well against the wooden platform behind her, tilting her hips slightly upwards.

You dip the rest of the way down and close your mouth over her wet, tender flesh. She gasps as you part her folds with your tongue, collecting her arousal before slipping it further up to her clit. Knowing she was likely three-fourths of the way before, you flit your tongue quickly over her clit and her hips buck against your mouth. You begin to concentrate on the wet slapping sounds of your tongue on her folds and her soft moans and gasps to gauge how close she is to coming undone for you.

She’s almost there.

As you flatten your tongue against her clit and lap as hard as you can, her left hand grabs your head, so you do it again and again.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” she moans.

You then hear Maura’s voice above you and you realize the honey blonde is now sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi beside Jane. “Come, baby. Come,” she urges.

“Unnnnnggg,” Jane grunts out as her body stills against your mouth. You flick your tongue over her until she pulls her hips back from your mouth, gasping slightly.

You then hear Maura whisper “I love you” and you pull back, sitting completely upright, to find the couple kissing softly.

The stunning beauty of the sight before you makes tears form in the corners of your eyes.


End file.
